Papa est en bas
by Reika-Hx
Summary: One shot inspirée des paroles embryo de Dir en Grey. /!\ Âme sensible d'abstenir ! /!\


****

Bonjour, Bonsoir~

C'est sérieusement pas joyeux, et je ne sais absolument pas comment j'ai put écrire pareil chose... Parfois je me demande vraiment ce qui me passe par la tête. Âme sensible s'abstenir réellement, non pas que les mots employés soit dure en soit, mais le contexte lié aux paroles, oui.

Le personnage est inventé, pas d'artiste, ou imaginé vous qui vous voulez.

Les paroles sont tirées de "embryo" des Dir en Grey. Kyô, je te hai de me faire écrire des choses si abjecte !

Bonne lecture si vous lisez !

* * *

**-Papa est en bas~**

_« Un matin d'été 1983, comme toujours à mes côtés il y a ma si chère maman. »_

Ce lit est si doux. Les draps sont si beau... C'est si plaisant, le rouge. Il y a aussi cette autre rouge qui s'y mêle. Un rouge plus beau, plus pure. Le rouge de mon être. Les draps sont si tendres, ils me pressent autour d'eux. Je les sent sur ma peau, je frotte mon dos à eux. Les draps sont contre moi, sur moi, en moi. Ce sont les draps...et c'est si doux.

_« Allez, comme toujours, souris moi ! Sous cette matinée radieuse, montre moi ta moue rieuse. »_

Ce ciel est si beau. Je ne le vois pas, en faite, mais je sais qu'il est beau. Je le devine à travers le plafond, et j'imagine ton sourire radieux, tes lèvres qui s'étirent. Je sais que tu me sourirais. Tu m'as toujours dit de sourire, même dans les pires moment. J'ai retenu tes mots, tu sais maman, je souris aujourd'hui, à l'instant. Je vois ton sourire percer à travers le placo, les tuiles... Je sais que tu me souris. Maman... moi aussi je souris... et il crois que j'aime ça. Les draps contre moi.

_« Alors que violemment étranglée par le cou, tu pends accrochée au Paradis, au revoir maman. »_

Même dans ces moments là, tu vois, je souris. Je rigole même parfois alors qu'aucune larme n'a jamais parcourut mes joues. Je pense qu'il croit que j'aime ça parce que je souris... mais maman je n'aime pas ça. Ne me regarde pas ainsi, de là haut... Si je souris, c'est pour toi.

_« Mes larmes sont silencieuses et ma douleur profonde, _

_ne pouvant le supporter, la fleur va se flétrir, je suis seule. »_

Si je souris... c'est à cause de toi. Si je ne pleure pas, c'est aussi à cause de toi. Tu sais maman, ça fait si mal que j'en explose de rire, que je ris tellement que je m'en explose les poumons... Tu sais maman... Les draps qui se frottent, le magnifique rouge qui s'écoule, mes doigts qui se crispent sur le tissus, et même la douceur de ce dernier... tu sais, je les aimais quand c'était toi au bord du lit qui me racontait une histoire. Papa est en haut... il fait du gâteau... Maman est en bas... Mais c'est toi qui est en haut maintenant... et Papa, en bas, il fait quoi ?

_«Sans visage, ma voix suffoque.  
Sans visage, ma voix se déforme. »_

Hein maman ? Il fait quoi en bas Papa... Je veux que tu réponde ou je pleure. Non, je ne peux pas pleurer... Je sais la réponse, tu sais... ce qu'il fait Papa, je le sais. Les draps glissant sur ma peau, me recouvrant. Les draps cachant mon sublime massacre... Papa... Il est en bas.

_« Ah là c'est la chose de papa qui me viole jusqu'à satisfaction.  
Regarde ! En haut c'est maman qui nous observe... »_

Les draps en moi... Si c'est rouge, c'est que c'est bon. Papa il aime le rouge, mais il en a peur... C'est pour ça que mes draps sont rouge... Parce qu'il à part que mon rouge aille sur le blanc si les draps sont blanc... Moi j'aime le rouge... J'aime mon rouge, sauf quand c'est Papa. Maman, je souris encore tu vois, pourtant j'ai mal. De partout, de l'intérieur, de l'extérieur, dans ma tête, dans mon corps. Maman j'ai mal... Maman sauve moi... Maman... pourquoi tu n'es plus là ?

_« Mortellement douce maman, avec ma haine, la nausée fleurit, _

_attendons patiemment, pendant qu'il me baise. »_

Pourquoi tu ne fais rien, hein ? Je sais que tu peut bouger... Tu me souris, alors c'est que tu peut bouger ! Tu bougeais encore, pendu au plafond... Maintenant, pendu au paradis, tu pourrais encore bouger non ? Viens et dit à Papa que les draps sont blanc même s'ils sont rouge. Dit lui pour qu'il se stoppe … J'aime mon rouge quand il coule... mais pour quand c'est Papa qui le fait couler ! Tu ne peux rien dit-tu... Mais pourquoi je t'entend encore me parler alors ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas morte, maman, pourquoi ?

_« Déjà une soirée d'hiver 1992, comme toujours à mes côtés il y a mon tant méprisé papa .  
Allez, comme toujours, aujourd'hui encore il me baise. »_

C'est un autre jour, maman, une autre année... ou peut-être pas. Tu sais... Maman, qu'elle âge ais-je aujourd'hui ? Maman, depuis quand suis-je réelle ? Maman, suis-je encore vivante ? Non... C'est toi qui est en vie, c'est toi qui est sous lui, c'est toi qui sert les draps entre tes doigts, c'est toi qui lui sourit, c'est toi maman...

_« J'imprime, les yeux grands ouvert, le regard de papa. »_

...puisque c'est moi qui plonge mes orbes dans les siennes, c'est forcement toi. Je sais que c'est toi, je le sens au fond de moi. Je le SENS tu sais, comme toi tu le sentais sûrement aussi avant. Je te souris, puisque je me souris... Tu sais maman... Papa est encore en bas, et il fait toujours les même bêtises... Pourquoi Papa ne monte pas ? Je me demande pourquoi c'est toi en haut...

_« J'enfonce dans le cou de papa cette chose que j'avais caché, _

_profondément, fortement, au revoir papa. »_

Et si je l'aide à monter, tu crois qu'il ira ? Si je l'aide, que je le tire, que je prend sa main dans la mienne. Maman... Je t'envoie Papa en haut, et je te ferais tomber par la même occasion... comme ça, tu sera de nouveau en bas... Papa est en haut maintenant... et il ne fait plus du gâteau... Il est en haut... et je le monterais encore plus haut s'il le faux.

_« Mortellement douce maman, avec ma haine, _

_les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues se sèchent, la saison se sèche. »_

Je suis seule Maman... Je pleure maintenant Maman. Je ne peux plus sourire, je ne souffre plus, alors je pleure. Je ne suis plus heureuse, alors je pleure. Maman... C'est bien ça pleurer ? J'ai quittée mes draps de sois... J'ai décrisper mes doigts... Papa est en haut, je n'ai plus peur d'aller en bas... Papa, je le noie.

_« Mortellement douce maman, l'enfant que j'ai porté en moi pleure. _

_Endurons patiemment ma nausée. »_

Maman... Pourquoi je ne pleure plus, maman... Dit-moi... Tu n'as pas reçue Papa... Maman... Je souris... Papa est encore bas.


End file.
